total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Transformers: Age of Extinction
Transformers: Age of Extinction is a 2014 science fiction action film based on the Transformers franchise. It is the fourth installment of the live-action ''Transformers'' film series and stars Mark Wahlberg in the lead role. A sequel to Transformers: Dark of the Moon, the film takes place five years later, after the invasion of Chicago. Like its predecessors, the film is directed by Michael Bay and executive produced by Steven Spielberg. Ehren Kruger is the film's screenwriter, having written every Transformers film since Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. The film features an entirely new cast of human characters and is the first in the series to feature the Dinobots. Returning Transformers include Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Leadfoot, Brains and Megatron (now known as Galvatron). The film was released on June 27, 2014, in IMAX and 3D. Cast Humans * Mark Wahlberg as Cade Yeager, a single father and struggling inventor. * Stanley Tucci as Joshua Joyce, the arrogant head of KSI who wants to build his own Transformers. *Peltz as Tessa Yeager, Cade's daughter. * Kelsey Grammer as Harold Attinger, a paranoid CIA agent who created the Cemetery Wind to eliminate all Transformers from Earth. * Jack Reynor as Shane Dyson, Tessa's boyfriend and an Irish race car driver. * Sophia Myles as Darcy Tyril, Joshua's geologist assistant. * Li Bingbing as Su Yueming, owner of the Chinese factory used by KSI to build their artificial Transformers. * Titus Welliver as James Savoy, field leader of the Cemetery Wind working for Attinger. * T. J. Miller as Lucas Flannery, Cade's best friend and a mechanic. * James Bachman as Gill Wembley, a scientist working for Joshua. * Thomas Lennon as Greg, the White House Chief of Staff. * Charles Parnell as CIA Director. Melanie Specht & Victoria Summer both played Joshua's executive assistants. Ray Lui played a motorcyclist in Hong Kong while Michael Wong was cast as a Hong Kong police officer. Han Geng has a cameo, singing and playing the guitar in a parked car that is magnetized by Lockdown's ship. General Motors Vice President of Design Edward T. Welburn has a cameo appearance. Transformers Autobots * Peter Cullen voices Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots who transforms into a rusty Marmon 97 semi truck and later, a blue and red Western Star 4900 Phantom Custom semi-trailer truck. Optimus has since lost his faith in humanity after the ambush that caused his injury and even considers leaving the planet until Cade convinced him to reconsider his faith in humanity. * Bumblebee, an Autobot scout who transforms into a modified 1967 Camaro and later, a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro concept. * John Goodman voices Hound, an Autobot commando who transforms into an Oshkosh Defense Medium Tactical Vehicle. * Ken Watanabe voices Drift, an Autobot tactician and a former Decepticon who transforms into a black and blue 2013 Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse and a helicopter. * John DiMaggio voices Crosshairs, an Autobot paratrooper who transforms into a green 2014 Chevrolet Corvette C7 Stingray. * Robert Foxworth voices Ratchet, the Autobots' medical officer who transforms into a light green Rescue Hummer H2. * Reno Wilson voices Brains, a Decepticon drone turned Autobot. * Leadfoot, an Autobot Wrecker. He transforms into an armored version of the #42 Earnhardt Ganassi Racing Target car. Dinobots *Grimlock, the leader of the Dinobots who transforms into a horned, mechanical Tyrannosaurus Rex. *Strafe, a Dinobot who specializes in assault infantry and transforms into a mechanical two-headed and two-tailed Pteranodon. *Slug, the savage destroyer amongst the Dinobots who transforms into a mechanical spiked and bestial Triceratops. * Scorn, the Dinobots' demolition specialist who transforms into a mechanical three-sailed Spinosaurus. Decepticons *Frank Welker voices Galvatron, a human-made Transformer who becomes possessed by Megatron's mind, thus making him the new body for the Decepticon leader. He molecularly transforms into a black and grey 2014 Freightliner Argosy cab over trailer truck. He has been secretly manipulating the human governments in creating their own Transformers for him to control so he can steal the Seed for himself and rebuild the Decepticon army. *Stinger, a human-made Transformer inspired by Bumblebee who becomes a Decepticon spy and sabotage specialist. He molecularly transforms into a red and black 2013 Pagani Huayra. *Junkheap, a human-made Transformer who becomes a Decepticon under Galvatron's control. He molecularly transforms into a Isuzu Giga garbage truck of Waste Management, Inc. *Traxes, mass-produced human-made drones who become Decepticons under Galvatron's control. They molecularly transform into different colored Chevrolet Traxes. Others *Mark Ryan voices Lockdown, an intergalactic bounty hunter, aligned with neither side, who transforms into a grey 2013 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4 Coupe, is working with Attinger to capture Optimus Prime for the humans in exchange for the Seed from him, being provided unlimited access to all of Attinger's CIA resources. Lockdown is working for unknown alien life forms whom he claims are the creators of the Transformers. He has a group of alien humanoid mercenaries and a pack of techno-organic wolves called Steeljaws under his command. *The Creators, an unknown race of aliens whom Lockdown claims are the Transformers' creators. They are seen very briefly in the film's opening when they use multiple Seeds to cyberform Earth, exterminating the dinosaurs. Years later, they hired Lockdown to apprehend Optimus Prime for unknown reasons. External links * [[Category:Transformers series] Category:2014 release Category:Action Films Category:Mark Wahlberg films Category:Stanley Tucci films